Storm in the Dakar
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Justin enters teh Dakar rally but needs to get a few things to compete. Sponsors and the Equipment he'll need to add to Storm Blaster which after a recomendation by Tommy sees him arrive at Storm Chargers in Blue Bay Harbour. Not set in any Power Ranger seaason but it's after Dino Thunder ends
1. Chapter 1

**Storm in the Dakar**

**By Kenn, Faith, Dawn.**

A/N. I thought of this story while I was watching highlights of previous Dakar rally's and it sort made sense to involve Blue Bay Harbor seeing as Storm Chargers is an Extreme sports shop granted it focuses more on Dirt bikes, Surfing and Skateboarding but they could probably order the bit's needed for a rally car.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Turbo, Ninja Storm or rangers from any other season. But I do own the story line.

**Chapter 1**

Justin Stewart the Blue Turbo Ranger had decided to enter the Dakar rally in Storm Blaster he had registered his jeep in the correct category and had been given a list of items he needed to get so Storm met the regulations. His friend and former team mate Tommy had suggested a shop in Blue Bay Harbor he found it funny the name of the shop closely resembled Storm Blaster it was called Storm Blasters.

Justin drove down the first chance he got and parked up outside the shop, he picks up the list of parts and equipment he will need for the rally and enters the shop, he goes through the doors and notices a girl in light blue who just happened to see him walk in so she approaches him.

"Hi I'm Tori welcome to Storm Chargers can I help you?" she says.

"Uhm I was wondering if you sold equipment and parts for desert rallying?" said Justin.

"We don't normally but we could order the parts and equipment for you"

"That'd be great I have a list of stuff I need to do the Dakar"

"You're entering the Dakar rally?" Tori said as four guy's people walked up to them

"Dude who's entering the Dakar?" asked the guy in Yellow.

"I am my jeeps parked up outside" replied Justin noticing the colours the 5 were wearing he guessed to himself they were 5 of the 6 Ninja Storm Rangers.

"So when do you need the equipment for?" asked Tori trying to get back to business.

"ASAP I still need to sort out who my sponsors are going to be and pick up my competition rally license from Silver hills"

"Dude do you think Kelly will let the shop sponsor him?" asked the guy in yellow to no one in particular.

"Well seeing as I don't really work hear I just cover when you lot are busy or just lazy, you'd have to ask her" said Tori.

"Fine I will then" he said and walked off with the other four leaving Tori to deal with the customer.

"Sorry about that Dustin usually ramble's on about something rubbish?"

"Don't worry at least I won't forget his name for a while now?"

"Why's that?" asked Tori

"Well it's so close to mine, I'm Justin by the way" he said then he added "So how long will the equipment take to arrive?"

"A few days's a week tops, are you staying local? If you are I could bring them round to you when they arrive?"

"Not really I'm staying with a friend in Reefside while I negotiate sponsorship details with two small company's there"

"Do you mind if I ask who they are?"

"No I don't mind, one is Conner McKnight's Soccer Academy and the other is Hayley's Cyberspace, it's a little internet Café slash hang out for School kids who aren't interested in Soccer"

"Cool I know Conner McKnight and I know where Hayley's Cyberspace is"

"Could you give me directions I've never been to Reefside before?"

"Why are they gunna sponsor you then?"

"My friend Tommy set it up and he recommended that I get in contact with them and he also recommended this place to me to get the equipment I need"

Tori was starting to get a little suspicious about this guy called Justin but the fact she felt some kind of connection to him maybe romantic maybe not. But she was certain their was something about him. Before she could probe any deeper Dustin had returned with Kelly.

"So I hear your taking part in the Dakar rally this year?" she asked.

"Yeah I came to see if you had the equipment I'd need to prepare my jeep ready for the rally, but Tori said that the stuff could be ordered for me?" replied Justin

"Good it's nice to see that somebody actually does any work around" she said in a threatening tone toward Dustin, Shane, Blake and Hunter. "I have an idea for you Justin it could kill two birds with one stone so to speak?"

"What's that then?"

"How about we become your title sponsor and give you the stuff for free and in return after the Dakar you do some advertising for us?"

"Deal I have to be in Reefside tomorrow for a meeting with two other potential sponsors do you want to send a representative to Reefside with me to work a deal through with the other two company's?"

"Yeah Tori would you mind going and representing us?" asked Kelly.

"Sure thing Kelly?" answered Tori.

"Great that's settled then when are you heading down to Reefside Justin?" Kelly asked

"Well I was going to go down after I'd paid for my order?" came Justin's reply.

"Ok then Tori how long would it take for you to pack a small bag for a few days?" asked Kelly.

"About 10 minuets or so"

"Well while I process the order why don't you go and pack"

"Ok will do" said Tori as she punched her imaginary work card and headed out the shop.

Tori Ninja streaked her way to Ninja Opps to let them know she'd be out of town for a few days. Then she Ninja streaked to her house and packed an over night back with three days worth of clothes and then just calmly walked back to the store wondering if the Conner McKnight, Hayley and Tommy were the same ones she new or if it was just a real strange coincidence.

'It must be them I mean how rare a name is McKnight' she said to herself as she walked towards the front of the shop she decided to look at Justin's jeep and weather or not it might win the Dakar 'what the hell is that thing?' she thought and as she got nearer the jeep seamed to alter it's appearance.

"Ok that's strange do I want to ride in that or take my van?" asked Tori to herself then to answer herself she said "Well it's probably more reliable than my van and theirs something about him that I need to find out, so what choice do I have"

Tori re-entered Storm Chargers with her duffle over her shoulder and went up to the counter to wait for Justin and Kelly to finish finalizing the deal as his title sponsor for the Dakar and get the estimate when the parts would arrive.

When they finally came out of the office Justin carried Tori's duffel out to his jeep for her and opened the door for her and closed it behind her then said to her "I just need to call Tommy let him know I'm bringing someone else with me?"

"Ok Justin I'll be hear when you're done"

"Thanks Tori" he said as he pulled out his Mobile phone and rang Tommy

RING, RING

"Hey Tommy its Justin just to let you know I'm bringing someone with me"

"Ok Justin who is it?"

"Her name is Tori she works at Storm Charges"

"Justin does she wear a lot of Blue like you?"

"Yeah I kind of have a feeling she's the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger"

"She is does she know you yet?"

"No I haven't told her why?"

"Just be careful she has a violent temper when she's angry"

"I will Tommy but I kind of feel something for her I think I'm falling in love with her?"

"Don't let the Blonde hair and stunning good looks fool you she has a mean streak"

"I'll keep an eye out for it see you soon Tommy were on are way down"

"Right see you soon little bro" said Tommy with a chuckle.

"If you were anyone else I'd punch you when I arrive" said Justin.

"But you won't. Bye Justin"

"Bye Tommy" said Justin as he hung the Phone up.

Justin got in Storm Blaster and buckled himself up and started the engine then drove away from Blue Bay Harbor and was soon on the interstate heading to Reefside and with Tori's help he'd seen Hayley's Cyberspace were the meeting was scheduled for in the morning as they made their way to Tommy's house and Tori was now getting curious it seamed that the Tommy, Justin had mentioned was the Tommy she new.

A/N 2 end of Chapter 1 I have found no other pairing of Justin and Tori together so I hope you like this one. Also if you can think of any other potential Ranger owned company's that could sponsor Justin and Storm Blaster feel free to offer them as a suggestion?

Let me know what you think of the story and any improvements that could be made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: same as Chapter 1 so enjoy if you have any questions about this story feel free to asked them.

"Justin it's been a long time my friend?" said Tommy as Storm Blaster stopped at Tommy Oliver's house in Reefside.

"Hey Tommy yeah it's been too long?" he replied jokingly punching Tommy.

"What was that for?"

"That was for the Little Brother line" smiled Justin.

By now Tori had made her way out of Storm Blaster and towards Tommy.

"Hey Tommy it's been a while?" said Tori

"Hey Tori how's Storm Chargers doing?"

"Not bad but as I told Dustin I don't even work their?"

"Fine then is the Abyss of Evil calm or still active"

"No it's fine thanks but do you really think you should be talking about it so loudly with a civilian around?"

"Justin have you told her yet?"

"No Tommy not yet I was waiting until I got here before I tell her" said Justin.

"Hey whats going on why do I feel like I'm part of a joke?" asked Tori.

"Tori, Justin isn't a civilian he's a Power Ranger" said Tommy.

"What how can that be I don't remember ever seeing him?"

"Justin is the Blue Turbo Ranger his Jeep is called Storm Blaster and he has had his power for a long time"

"Wow Cool but how come he never came to Blue Bay Harbor to help us fight Lothor?"

"You guy's never asked the Silver Guardians for help did you?"

"Who I've never heard of them I mean I know Cam researched Power Rangers but only came up with two results one was from a distance space center orbiting a planet called Mirinoi, and the other from a planet called Aquitar?"

"And hear I though the Count down was world known?" said Justin

"The what?" asked Tori

"The count down when the Earth nearly got destroyed by monsters from space"

"No I don't remember it"

"Well seeing as you're staying over for a few days how about I give you a history lesson all about the Power Rangers" said Tommy

"Cool can we do it now?" asked Tori

"Sure let's go to the command cave"

Half an hour later Tommy, Justin and Tori had made their way down to the cave and Tommy put his computer on and loaded up the video on the former Rangers.

"My story begins in Angel Grove where five teenagers were chosen to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the Power of the dinosaur the become earth's first Power Rangers. Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon. Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy and Jason bravely defended Earth, forcing Rita to create her own ranger." Tommy said as the screen showed five teenagers become power rangers and fight bad guys.

The next clip came on. "Hey!" Kimberly said. A boy with long dark brown hair in a ponytail turned around. "I'm Kimberly. You're new around here right?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah I'm Tommy." The boy said.

The clip then turned to Rita choosing Tommy as her new Green Ranger. "Her Evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it." Tommy said as the clip rolled. It showed Rita turning Tommy evil.

"She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers and I almost seceded." Tommy said.

"But my friends never gave up. They destroy the sword of Evil that was controlling me. Once it was destroyed I was free from its control." Tommy said.

It showed Tommy joining the team. "And that's when I joined the team." Tommy said. The computer screen showed a picture of the Green Ranger standing side by side with the other Rangers fighting Rita "We soon found out though that the Green Rangers Powers were temporary." He said. The screen then showed Tommy loose his Power "A new villain, Lord Zedd, arrived and tried to finish what Rita had started by destroying the earth. Then it showed Zordon talk about how they needed a new Ranger and he introduced the White Ranger. The White Ranger took of his helmet and there stood Tommy.

"With three rangers leaving replacements had to be found." Tommy said. The video showed the rangers retrieving a sword and transferring Jason, Trini and Zack's powers to three new teens.

"Trini, Zack and Jason passed on their powers to Rocky, Aisha and Adam and the three new Rangers stepped forward. And just in time because Rita and Zedd teamed up to creating our greatest enemy yet bringing with them a new terror. Rito arrived he was Rita's Brother. The new team fought bravely but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our Zords." Tommy said. The video showed a skeleton like man destroy the Zords. "But a Ranger never gives up so Zordon sent us to find Ninjor, A Mythical warrior from the past who along with Zordon had created the Power Coins and the Zords. We found him and he taught us the way of the ancient ninja our mission complete we gained new weapons and new Zords." Tommy said. Then it showed Tommy greeting a girl named Kat. "When Kimberly decided to leave for the pan global games, Katherine was the only choice. Katherine assumed the pink Ranger power and just in time. We were under attack." It showed the command center being attacked and Zordon teleporting the rangers away. "We got out just as Rita and Zedd seceded in destroying the command center thanks a lot to Rita's Father Master Vile's help." Tommy said. It showed Tommy pick up what he called the Zeo crystal. "Beneath the ruins we found the Zeo crystal. A mystical power that guided us to the next chapter of our lives as Rangers." Tommy said. The screen showing them get the Zeo powers.

"The Zeo powers were awesome but when we needed reinforcements we turned to an old friend. Jason returned assumed the Power of the Gold Ranger."

The video showed Jason getting the Powers of the Gold Ranger.

"After high school graduation we were ready to face the world. But not before one more adventure as Power Rangers. It was time to switch into a higher gear. The old Rangers were gone forever but the Turbo Rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. We were given the power of Turbo but before we could leave we needed to wait for our new Blue Ranger. Rocky had damaged his back while training for a martial arts tournament. Thankfully with a little help we managed to hold her off." Tommy said.

A clip of a boy. "Guys I'm the new blue ranger, isn't it cool or what." The boy said.

"Justin joined the team. TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos took our places when we gave up the power." Tommy said. as it showed Tommy, Adam, Tanya and Kat pass their powers on.

"Divatox was tough and her Pirahnatrons were relentless but Divatox wasn't ready to give up and staged a fearsome attack and took out the Turbo rangers command center and their powers. She headed for space and Earths ultimate destruction." Tommy said.

It showed the Rangers losing their Powers.

"The Rangers knew they had to follow Divatox into space and embarked on the most dangerous mission and leave behind the world they knew forever. Justin chose to stay on earth with his father. The journey into space was treacherous and the line between friend and foe was a thin one. Andros proved he was more than just a friend, he was just the leader they needed to fight a new enemy." Tommy said as the video continued. "An enemy called Astronema. They thought they had no hope but Andros brought them the Astro Morphers bring fourth a new team of Rangers the Space Rangers." Tommy said.

They watched the new team Morph and fight some monsters.

"When Storm Blaster broke free of Divatox it went in search of the Space Rangers or its former master Justin which ever it found first, but while the Space Rangers tried to protect Storm Blaster they ended up getting caught by Astronema and one of her monsters. Storm Blaster escaped and found Justin and revealed a fully recharged Turbo Morpher together they saved the Space Rangers and defeated the monster then went to free Lightning Cruiser who stayed on the Astro Ship with TJ"

A picture came up on the screen of Justin and Storm Blaster on Earth and TJ and Lightning Cruiser on the Astro Ship

"The Space Rangers freed Zhane from his deep freeze and the Silver Ranger was a valuable addition to the team. Together they defeated Astronema and Earth was safe but at a great price. Zordon sacrificed himself to defeat the evil." Tommy said.

"Deep in space another battle raged. On the distant planet of Mirinoi five new heroes Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Maya and Kai retrieved the Quasar Sabers and were chosen to be the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers. They would have to combine their Powers to defeat their mortal enemy Trakeena and defend the colony Terra Venture. When the mysterious Magna Defender appeared so did Leo's Brother Mike. But soon after the Lost Galaxy Rangers were shook to their core. Kendrix died in the line of battle saving Cassie from Psycho Pink. Kendrix's sprit returned to give her power to Karone, Andros' sister and formally known as 'The Queen of Evil' Astronema. Trakeena threaten to destroy the space colony Terra Venture and took on a horrifying new form. The red Ranger and his battlizer were the colony's only hope of survival." Tommy said. The Dino Rangers watched the screen as it showed Leo destroying Trakeena. "With Trakeena destroyed the people of Terra Venture were forever grateful to the Rangers of the Lost Galaxy. When the Lost Galaxy returned their swords Kendrix returned. Meanwhile on Earth an elite team was being put together to fight a new battle against an invasion of demons. The Light Speed Rangers needed one more to complete their mission that's when Ryan joined the team." Tommy said.

"Rangers from the future chased a mutant criminal named Ransik though time. But it took a modern day hero to finish the job. It took Eric awhile to learn the virtue of being a Ranger is not the Power but the reward of helping mankind and saving the people who need it." Tommy said.

"After they defeated the mutants that had been sent back through time Wes and Eric started up the Silver Guardians a Ranger help center of sorts if any Ranger team's get stuck they ring the Silver Guardians and they send some help." The computer showed Ransik getting arrested and brought to justice. Then the screen showed a baby being raised in the jungle then heading off in to the world.

"Cole joined and the Wild Force Rangers used sprits of the ancient animals to fight the evil Orgs, creatures determined to concur Earth using pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick the Lunar wolf." Tommy said as the video show the Wild Force Rangers.

"Three unlikely students were chosen to command the powers of Earth, Water and Air. Shane, Tori and Dustin soon met their match in the Thunder Rangers. But their greatest enemies proved to be their greatest allies. With Earth on the brink destruction another friend Cam went back in time to retrieve the one thing that could save them all, the power of the Samurai Ranger. Their final battle against Lothor the Rangers made the ultimate sacrifice." Tommy said.

"With the return of Mesogog it was necessary to invoke the power of the Dino gems. The Dino Thunder team fought with honor help Trent break free of Mesogog's mind control and become good and then he helped in the fights together we managed to defeat their enemy" Tommy said. It showed Kira, Ethan, Conner, Trent and Tommy.

"Wow I never realised their was so many different Ranger teams out their?" Tori said.

"Well now you do I really should've shown you it when you were hear last time?" said Tommy.

"Yeah but I've seen it now so it doesn't matter"

"Well it's getting a little late now so I'll order a take out and then I guess I'll head to bed unless you two want to talk some more?"

"Nah your ok Tommy I'll answer all the questions I can, if Tori has any?" said Justin.

"Right so what Food do you want me to order?"

"No idea whats good?"

"Well theirs a new place opened called Rocky's Fried Chicken?"

"It's not is it?"

"Actually it is he opened it a few days ago I've been meaning to order from it since then but I've been busy"

"You know what lets just go their and see him?" said Justin.

"Fine it's been a while since I've seen Rocky" said Tommy.

A/N so what do you think of this chapter I know Rocky's not likely to open a fast food place but it will be explained a bit better in the next chapter. Reviews would be handy one this story tell em what you think of me putting Justin and Tori together. 1st time on


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** same as Chapter 1 so enjoy if you have any questions about this story feel free to asked them.

**Summery: **Justin enters the Dakar Rally he meets new friends and a possible girlfriend.

**A/N: **Reviews would be handy one this story tell me what you think of me putting Justin and Tori together. 1st time on

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

**Chapter 3**

Tommy drove them to the restaurant and they went in and as they went in Rocky were at the counter welcoming customers.

"Hey Rocky I thought you were running a Dojo?" asked Tommy.

"I do but my wife wanted to open a Fast food restaurant and she wanted to use my name as a brand so it makes people remember the name" answered Tommy.

"I didn't know you got married, Rocky congratulations"

"Yeah how much do they know?" Rocky asked indicating to the two others.

"Its fine you can talk in front of them"

"Cool well none of us could find you, Justin was missing and the Replacement Turbo's who are now the Space Rangers and of course the Alien Rangers it would have looked a little odd them walking in to a church on Earth"

"So you had a church wedding?"

"Yeah Aisha really wanted to have a traditional marriage"

"Well then congratulations man you and Aisha were meant for each other"

"Thank Tommy you know that's were I went after we left Angel Grove"

Justin was laughing to himself as Rocky continued on not noticing that Justin was their.

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

After a few minuets Rocky finally said. "So who are your friends then?"

"Well the girl is Tori Hanson the Blue Wind Ninja Ranger" said Tommy.

"Hi Tori I'm Rock De Santos the 2nd Red Ranger and the Blue Zeo Ranger"

"Hi Rocky it's a nice place you have hear?"

"Thanks so who's the young man your Boyfriend?" asked Rocky.

Tommy and Tori both smirked that Rocky still hadn't realised who Justin was.

"I'm disappointed Rocky that you don't recognise me" said Justin.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm the new Blue Ranger isn't that call or what?" said Justin with a smirk.

"Justin is it really you?" Rocky asked.

"Yes Rocky it's me Justin." He replied.

"Wow you know what give me a minute and I'll go and get Aisha, she'll be glad to meet you all and renew acquaintances in Tommy's case"

"Cool" said Tommy as Rocky headed through to the kitchen and then came back out with his hands over Aisha's eyes keeping her in the dark so she didn't know who she was going to see.

"Rocky De Santos you had better have a good reason for pulling me out of the Kitchen?"

"Wait and see honey I guaranty you'll be surprised" he said the he removed his eyes and Aisha's eye's lit up as she saw Tommy.

"Tommy is it really you?"

"Yes it is and I want to introduce you to Justin Stewart the Blue Turbo Ranger and Tori Hanson the Blue Wind Ninja Ranger"

"So this is the Justin who replaced you is it Rocky?" she asked.

"Yes he did and then I came to find you" Rocky said.

"Justin Thank you for replacing Rocky after the accident and so once he had recovered he could come and tell me how much I meant to him"

"Don't mention it Aisha just glad I could help" said Justin.

"So what brings you all to Rocky's Fried Chicken tonight?" she asked.

"Actually to see Rocky and you it's been a while but also because Justin is entering the Dakar Rally and is in town to do a deal with some sponsor's. Hayley's Cyberspace and the Conner McKnight Football Academy"

"Yeah and I have my title sponsor hear to go through the paperwork as well" he indicated to Tori. "Yeah I'm the Representative of Storm Chargers the Extreme Sports Store, we all ready sponsor Dirt Bikes so this is a natural progression" said Tori.

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

After another ten minuets of catching up Aisha went back to the Kitchen to prepare the food for Tommy and his friends then brought it out and said something to Rocky.

"Excuse me for a minute I need to talk to my Wife?" said Rocky following her back to the kitchen.

"What is it Aisha?" he asked.

"Why don't we sponsor him as well it's a way of getting our brand into the bigger picture?"

"I guess it can't hurt to ask" said Rocky as they both went back out of the kitchen and over to the Table Tommy and the others were sitting at.

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

"Hear they come again" whispered Tori into Justin's ear.

"Uhm I was wondering if we could maybe sponsor you as well?" said Rocky.

"Hmm I'll need to think about?" said Justin smirking to himself.

"What do you need to think about?" said Rocky.

Justin laughed at him then Tommy and Tori joined in until finally Rocky worked out that Justin had been joking.

"HA, HA. Very funny" said Rocky.

"Dude of course you can be a sponsor theirs know way three would be enough to enter the Rally I need at least 10 different sponsors so I can enter" said Justin.

"Justin theirs some of the old you in their" said Tommy.

"Of course there is it's who I am" he replied.

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

Rocky left them at table to go and deal with some customers, and while that was happening Tommy received a phone call.

"Hey I'm a little busy at the moment can I call back?" he asked.

"Tommy its Jase Kim's in hospital and she's asking for you" said Jason.

"Right I'm on my Jase" said Tommy as he put the phone down and got up.

"Hey Tommy is Kim ok?" asked Justin.

"I don't know all I do know is that she's in the hospital in Angel Grove" Tommy stood up and passed his house key's to Justin and said "You two can stay at mine while I'm away and tell Rocky and Aisha where Kim is and I'll let them know whats happening when I do"

"Ok Tommy drive safe Bro" said Justin. As Tommy rushed out of the Restaurant.

Not long after Rocky came back over to the table and noticing Tommy's absence said "Where's Tommy gone?"

"Angel Grove Kim's in the hospital and Jason just called him and said Kim want's to see him?"

"I hope she's ok" said Rocky.

"So do we Tommy said we could stay in his place until he returns and he'll let us know anything as soon as he does" said Justin.

"Ok I guess Kim has decided to be honest with him"

"What do you mean Rocky?" asked Justin.

"Well you know the letter that Tommy received from Kim about wanting to break up with him"

"Yeah why whats going on?"

"Kim received one as well apparently from Tommy but I think she's worked out who wrote the letters and sent them"

"Who?"

"I can't tell you Justin it'll hurt you the most" was all rocky said as he walked away.

Justin and Tori sat their in silence for a few minutes until finally Tori found the strength to ask

"Justin let's get out of hear before you do something you'll regret"

"Ok Tori let's go. ROCKY" he called.

"Yeah Justin" came the replays Rocky made his way to the table.

"How much do we owe you?"

"It's on the house, for old friends this time, so where is the meeting taking place tomorrow for your sponsors?"

"Hayley's Cyberspace, see you or Aisha their" said Tori. As they got up and left.

Once outside Justin got behind the wheel and Storm headed back up to Tommy's place.

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

Once they reached Tommy's house Tori said "Justin are you ok?"

"Not really I want to know who broke up Tommy and Kim"

"Rocky knows what did he mean when he said 'it will hurt you the most'?"

"My guess is it's a former Ranger"

"But which one?"

"I have an idea but let's see if the Letter 'Kim sent Tommy' is in the Command Cave" said Justin as he opened the trap door and went down followed by Tori and both were surprised to find some one down their looking on the computers.

"Ethan James what are you doing here?" asked Tori.

"Uhm Dr. O said I could use his computers for research" said Ethan. Then he recognised the boy with Tori. "Are you really Justin Stewart the Blue Turbo Ranger?"

"Yes I am" said Justin almost rudely to this kid who Tori had called Ethan.

"Uhm Tori what's up with him?" Ethan asked.

"Tommy's just took a call telling him Kim's in Hospital and want's to see him and Justin's a little upset about some other news we heard that we can't talk about just yet" Tori replied.

"Hey if you're using Tommy's computer for research then why are you trying to hack Tommy's secret files" asked Justin.

"Uhm I don't know what you are talking about?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: same as Chapter 1 so enjoy if you have any questions about this story feel free to asked them.**

**Summery: Justin enters the Dakar Rally he meets new friends and a possible girlfriend.**

**A/N: Reviews would be handy on this story tell me what you think of me putting Justin and Tori together. 1st time on also feel free to write your own Justin Tori story so it's not the only one their. **

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

**Chapter 4**

Almost half an hour had passed and Ethan still hadn't admitted he was hiding something.

"Look Ethan if you don't answer me I'll send you to the hospital" said Tori.

"You wouldn't?" asked Ethan.

"I would since your causing pain to my new friend" said Tori as she created a wall of water ready to hit Ethan with.

"Look I promised them I wouldn't" said Ethan, now scared.

"Who" said Justin in what could only be described as a scarily composed voice.

"I can't they'll hurt me"

"I'LL HURT YOU MORE IF YOU KEEP PLAYING THIS GAME" shouted Justin who was losing his cool with Ethan.

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

Meanwhile at Hayley's Cyberspace the rest of the former Dino Rangers had just arrived Conner and Hayley were gunna talk through their Sponsorship of Justin. While Trent was their to work and Kira was their because she wanted to ask Hayley about Ethan, since he had been acting rather strange in the last few days. Hayley and Conner were just about to talk when Hayley saw Kira's face.

"Kira whats wrong?" Hayley asked.

"It's Ethan he's been acting really strange recently" replied Kira.

"How strange?"

"Well it started when he developed a strange obsession with Hip-Hop. Then he wouldn't answer his teacher when they called his name in class at uni"

"Well what did they call him?"

"Mr James, but he didn't answer"

"Yeah now I think of it I've seen him with a strange woman recently" said Conner.

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

Meanwhile on the road to Angel Grove Tommy's phone goes off he pulls over to answer it.

"Tommy how's Kim doing?" asked the voice.

"Zack? How did you know about Kim?" Tommy asked.

"Oh Adam told me"

"I don't know how she is yet I'm on my way Angel Grove to find out, oh one more thing who told Adam?"

"He said Rocky told him"

"Ok thanks for asking anyway I'll let everyone know how she is when I find out"

"Right talk to you later Tommy"

"Yeah later Zack"

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

"This is strange let me investigate this" said Hayley.

"Why do you have any idea whats going on?" asked Conner.

"Maybe and if I'm right Ethan could be in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"Hayley whats going" asked Trent.

"Justin the Blue Turbo Ranger is in town and he's having a meeting with me and Conner tomorrow"

"So whats that got to do with Ethan?"

Hayley didn't answer instead she sat at a computer and started to search for something.

"Oh. We need to contact Tommy right now I hope he's at home with Justin since he's staying their tonight" said Hayley as she got her phone out.

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

Back in the Command Cave under Dr. O's house Justin noticed something sticking out of Ethan's jacket pocket.

"Ethan what is that?" asked Justin.

"Oh just some bit's Tommy wanted me to do on his computer" replied Ethan.

"Then you won't mind if I take a look at it" said Tori as she took from his pocket before he could complain. She looked at it and said "Well this is a strange list of things to do to a computer, Hear Justin have a look at this?"

Justin looked at the letter and said "What are you doing with this, this is Tommy's private property"

"Look I'm just following orders" replied Ethan.

"Who's orders?"

"Someone who sends their Apologies when you find out"

"Ethan what do you mean?"

"Look I'm sorry I can't tell you more"

Once again Tori was playing with a small ball of water in her hands while at the same time keeping an eye on Justin she could tell he was getting frustrated with Ethan who was being a lot more difficult than the last time she had meet him.

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

Hayley was in the cyberspace waiting for Tommy to answer his phone.

"Come on Tommy pick up the damn phone" said Hayley starting to get a little nervous, the house Phone had been disconnected and their was know answer on the Tommy's Mobile. Hayley left a message for Tommy then turned to Conner and Kira and said "Look I want you to go up to Tommy's house check things out if you see Ethan their talk caution he's dangerous"

"Should we go in Morphed or not?" asked Conner.

"No go in as civilians that way he won't suspect you're up to something"

"Hayley are you gunna tell us what were dealing with?" asked Kira.

"No but be aware Ethan could do anything?"

"Ok, come on Kira lets go" said Conner as he and Kira walked out.

"What about me?" asked Trent.

"I kept you back because of your chameleon powers if all else fails you go in" said Hayley.

**A/N 2. Ok sorry it took so long to update this story but I had writers block I have the start to the next chapter wrote as well so I hope it won't be as long between chapters. I hope in the next chapter to reveal who Ethan's working for so please review with who you think it is this is the last chance.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: same as Chapter 1 so enjoy if you have any questions about this story feel free to asked them.**

**Summery: Justin enters the Dakar Rally he meets new friends and a possible girlfriend.**

**A/N: Reviews would be handy on this story tell me what you think of me putting Justin and Tori together. 1****st**** time on also feel free to write your own Justin Tori story so it's not the only one their. **

**Storm in the Dakar**

**Chapter 5**

Conner's Red Mustang pulled up outside Tommy's house and spotted a Blue Jeep and Ethan's Car, he and Kira got out the Mustang and headed down to the basement to find Ethan but what they found was Ethan sitting at one of Dr. O's computers and two rather angry people confronting him.

"Ethan you will tell me what I want to know before I do something against the Ranger code" said the Boy who Kira and Conner didn't know.

"What is going on?" asked Kira.

"Ethan is trying to hack Tommy's computer" said Tori.

Conner and Kira looked to each other and walked over to Ethan then Kira said "Ethan wouldn't do that sort of thing he is the most trustworthy person either of us know"

"Look we can't let you do anything to Ethan we're his team mates we will support him through it all we stick with our own kind" said Conner.

"Tori suddenly realised that Kira and Conner knew something was going on decided to play along with it as she created a bigger ball of water in her hand and said "Well I guess we need to deal with you two as well"

Ethan hadn't been listening to the conversation so far or he might have worked out that Conner and Kira were doing exactly Cam, Hunter and Blake had done when Tori, Dustin and Shane had been turned evil.

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

Meanwhile on the road to Angel Grove Tommy had just returned to his car after filling it up with fuel and noticed he had a missed call from Hayley, he rang back and waited for Hayley to answer.

"Hayley what do you want I'm on my way to Angel Grove?" asked Tommy.

'_Tommy Ethan has been lieing to us ever since he came to Reefside?'_

"Hayley what do you mean?"

'_Ethan's real last name isn't James it's'_

Then suddenly Hayley was cut off and Tommy looked down to find his phone was switched off his phone had died and had no power in it.

'I wish I had heard what Hayley was gunna say, it sounded very important, I'll have to borrow Jason's phone when I reach the Hospital' Tommy though to himself.

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

"I wish he would charge his phone, he leaves it until it runs out then charges it" said Hayley in annoyance.

"Don't worry Hayley he'll ring back when he can" said Trent.

"He had better"

"Hayley even Tommy isn't that dumb"

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

Back in the Dino Cave Ethan was suddenly feeling more confident now he had back up. He started to get a little bit cocky.

"Are you two gunna let me get back to work?" he asked.

"Tori give them our answer" replied Justin.

The ball of water moved towards the Three Dino Rangers which made Conner look a little worried.

"Hey do I know you?" asked Kira, she had been looking at Justin since they had gone to stand beside Ethan.

"No idea Kira"

"Then how do you know us and Tori?"

"I'll give you three guesses"

"Ok you're a Ranger?"

"Yes"

"You are Blue?"

"Yes one more?"

"You know Dr. O?"

"Yes that your three so who am I?"

"There are 4 Blues that Dr. O knows you're not old enough to be Billy or Rocky and your not Ethan so you must be Justin Stewart the Blue Turbo Ranger"

"Smart girl now I suggest you get out of the way" said Justin.

"No we're his team mates we know the real Ethan" said Kira as she looked to Conner who nodded "And this isn't our Ethan" said Kira as she kicked Ethan's chair away from the computer and towards the ball of water. Quick as a flash Conner grabbed a rope and tied Ethan to the Chair while Justin got to the computer and noticed that Ethan was trying to delete Three Rangers Files one being his own, one being someone Justin didn't recognise and the final one was one he didn't want to believe. Taking in what he was seeing Justin looked at the hand writing on the letter and then he thought about the final name and he realised it was her's. Justin didn't know what to do so he walked out of the basement and sat on the steps of the front porch trying to think about what he had realised and how his trip hear now seamed so inconsequential, he had came to get sponsors for the Dakar now his trust in someone he considered a big sister was gone and he was lost he didn't know what to think. With out realising what he was doing he walked to Storm Blaster and opened its glove box and attached his Turbo Morpher he was about to Morph when he was brought back to reality by a set of headlights flashing.

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

While everything was going on at Tommy's house Trent and Hayley were at the Cyberspace wondering what was going on.

"Hayley how long do we wait before we go up their ourselves?" asked Trent.

"Not to much longer Trent because if Justin figures out whats happening which he will I wouldn't want to be Ethan, or anyone who gets in his way?"

"You mean anyone like Conner and Kira?"

"Let's go" said Hayley as she shut the Cyberspace and headed out to her car with Trent following.

They drove in silence until they reached the top of Tommy's Drive and saw someone getting out of a Blue Jeep.

"Justin knows" said Hayley.

"What should we do?" asked Trent.

Hayley flashed her lights making them brighter and then duller over and over until Justin turns towards them and seams to snap back to reality.

"What am I doing with this in my hand?" he asked.

"I have know idea Justin" replied a female voice.

"Who are you?" asked Justin.

"My name is Hayley and this is Trent we're both friends of Tommy"

"Hayley am I supposed to meet you tomorrow?"

"Yes but I know whats going on and I sent Kira and Conner to help you, and let me say I'm sorry I know how much she means to you?"

"You mean ment I will never feel the same about her ever again and I never want to speak to her ever again"

"Come on lets go and confront Ethan, I want my turn at trying to get some info from him" said Trent.

The Three of them headed into the house and opened the trap door and walked down the stairs in to the basement.

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

Meanwhile down in the Command Cave Ethan was being questioned by Tori, Kira and Conner, but he wasn't answering them, and it was causing the Two female Rangers to turn as Red in frustration as Conner's Ranger suit.

"Ethan Tell me what is going on you haven't been acting like the Ethan we have known for the last three years?" asked Kira.

"Well I'm not the same Ethan so deal with it" Ethan's replied.

"Well what changed Ethan?" asked Conner.

"I did" he replied.

Then to the surprise of the Three interrogators two blurs of light appeared in the Command Cave one in Pink and one in Black and they were both in different suits, they grabbed Ethan and teleported away.

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

Just as they teleported away Justin, Trent and Hayley came walking down the stairs.

"Call Tommy tell him everything?" said Justin as he sat down he couldn't believe how much his life had just shattered around him.

"I can't his phones dead" said Hayley.

"Tori can you call Rocky and get him hear I need to talk to him?" asked Justin.

"Sure I'll go and do it right now?" said Tori as she picked up the phone in the Command Cave.

"It's dead I already tried to ring here on them I think Ethan disconnected them" said Hayley.

Tori got her mobile out and was about to ring the number for Rocky's Fried Chicken until Justin's wrist communicator went off.

"Yeah" he said in to it sounding rather disinterested.

"Justin I'm sorry" said the voice and as soon as he heard the voice Justin ripped the communicator off his wrist and through it across the room. Then Justin got up and grabbed his chair and was about to through that as well until Tori stopped him.

"Justin please calm" Tori said as she nervously grabbed his hand to try and calm him.

Thankfully he did calm down and just slumped down on a sofa that was in the Cave.

Hayley had decided at this point to speak up and she said "Whose Rocky?"

"He's a former Ranger and owns and Dojo and a Fast food restaurant" said Tori.

**A/N 2. Ok sorry it took so long to update this story but I have been working on Dino Thunder return of the Dragon, my Terminator story based on the 2****nd**** film I hope it won't be as long between chapters. I have all but told you who Ethan's working I have left enough clues in so please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: same as Chapter 1 so enjoy if you have any questions about this story feel free to asked them.**

**Summery: Justin enters the Dakar Rally he meets new friends and a possible girlfriend.**

**A/N: Reviews would be handy on this story tell me what you think of me putting Justin and Tori together. 1****st**** time on also feel free to write your own Justin, Tori story so it's not the only one their. **

**Storm in the Dakar**

**Chapter 6**

Tommy reached the Hospital and soon found Jason in the waiting room.

"Tommy man Kim's in a real bad way" said Jason.

"What happened to her?" asked Tommy.

"She was in a car accident she was just about to drive to Reefside and talk to you me, Billy and Trini had just convinced her that you two needed to talk before you both moved on in your lives"

"Thanks Jason but could I ask you one quick favor?"

"Sure bro what is it?"

"Can I borrow your phone Hayley was telling me something about one of my former students when my phone died"

"Here I'll wait here and come get you when Kim wakes" said Jason as he passed his phone to Tommy.

"Thanks Jase" said Tommy as he took the Phone and headed outside and rang his house number. But when he called the line was dead.

'How else can I contact them I need to find out what Hayley wanted? I know my Communicator.' Tommy looked down to his wrist but the communicator was missing. "I hope Jason has his Communicator" said Tommy to himself.

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

Meanwhile at Tommy's place Rocky had just arrived and Tori had told him to be very careful with what he say's to Justin he's right on the edge of going mad.

"What's happened?" asked Rocky.

"We know everything" said Hayley as she came outside and stood beside Tori.

"Rocky what did you mean in the dinner earlier when you said that Kim received a letter from Tommy but you think she's worked out who wrote the letter but you couldn't say since it would hurt Justin the most?" asked Tori.

"I guess I had better be honest with you. 1st please let me see Justin?" asked Rocky.

"Ok but watch what you say" said Hayley.

"I will I just want to make sure he's ok"

"Ok come on he's in the basement" said Tori as she lead the way down into the basement.

Rocky followed Tori and Hayley into the house and down to the basement where Justin was sitting with the three remaining members of the former Dino Rangers.

"Justin are you alright?" asked Rocky.

"That's a stupid question Rocky how the hell do you think I'm feeling, people have been lying to me ever since I took your place as the Blue Ranger, someone I considered my big sister the only person I trusted besides Tommy has been lieing to me telling me what I wanted to hear. These guys lost a former team mate and then there is that other guy I swear I knew him but I can't think of his name" said Justin.

"Justin I'm sorry if I've hurt you"

"How long have you known" asked Justin his voice hollow like he was empty inside.

"Me and Adam kinda had a suspicion ever since Tommy received the letter but if you mean how long since we were certain we were right it was when the Red Rangers teamed up to defeat the remains of the Machine Empire"

Justin sat their deep in thought unsure what he would do about tomorrow.

"Justin what are you gunna do?" asked Tori.

"I'm gunna watch the Ranger video again see if that third guy rings a bell" said Justin as he sat down in front of a computer and started to play the Video then paused it instantly.

"Hey Rocky whose this guy?" asked Justin pointing to one of the original MMPR team.

"Justin is that the Guy?"

"Yes that's the second profile that Ethan was deleting"

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

Meanwhile at the Hospital in Angel Grove Tommy went back in to Jason and handed him his phone back.

"Did you reach who you wanted?" asked Jason.

"No there was no answer at the Cyberspace and my line was dead Jason something is wrong in Reefside I can feel it"

"Didn't you use your communicator to call Justin?"

"No I haven't got it with me, it's in my safe in the Dino Cave"

"Here use mine" said Jason as he took his communicator off and handed it to Tommy.

Tommy quickly connected it to his wrist and tried to call Justin while Jason was with him but no answer.

"Here can you keep trying for me while I go and see if I can see Kim yet?"

"Ok Tommy"

Jason kept trying the communicator while Tommy was out of the room, and finally got an answer but it was a female voice.

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

In the Command Cave Justin's communicator kept going off and he was ignoring it in case it was her again.

Rocky was trying to think of a way to tell Justin who the person was in the video when Tori said.

"If you're not gunna answer that thing I will"

"Go on then but if it's her I will not be held responsible for my actions" said Justin.

After the communicator beeped again Tori answered. "Hello who are you"

"I could ask you the same question, I thought this was Justin's communicator" said the Voice.

"It is but he through it off in a fit of rage" came the Reply.

"Who are you?" asked Tori.

"My name is Jason Scott"

Justin's head shoot up at hearing it was Jason.

"My name is Tori Hanson can I help you with anything?" asked Tori.

"Uhm could you put me on with Justin please?"

Tori looked to Justin who nodded and Rocky looked like he was desperate for an update on Kim as well.

"Sure thing hear speak away your among friends"

"Justin are you ok?"

"Yeah and I'll be better when Rocky tells me who this person is. How's Kim?" said Justin remembering that's why Tommy had left in the first place.

"She's still in a bad way Tommy's just gone to see if she's any better"

"I hope she gets better?"

"Thanks Justin I know how you feel right now"

"Do you, I feel like I just got punched in the stomach the person I considered my big sister has been playing a sick game for years lieing to me and interfering with Tommy's and Kim's life, and she wasn't alone"

"Justin let's both take some time to calm down and I'll call back when Tommy returns from talking to the Doctors"

"Ok Jason sorry for snapping a little back their"

"Don't worry I expected you to when you found out"

**A/N 2. I'm gunna do the reveal in the next chapter please have a guess and tell me if you've worked it out yet. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: same as Chapter 1 so enjoy if you have any questions about this story feel free to ask them.**

**Summery: Justin enters the Dakar Rally he meets new friends and a possible girlfriend.**

**A/N: Reviews would be handy on this story tell me what you think of me putting Justin and Tori together. 1****st**** time on also feel free to write your own Justin Tori story so it's not the only one their. **

**Storm in the Dakar**

**Chapter 7**

20 minutes later Tommy returned to the waiting room and saw Jason was looking pissed.

"Hey Jase whats going on?" asked Tommy.

"She wasn't alone, three of them have been screwing with us" said Jason.

"What are you sure?"

"Yeah Justin is upset about it and we need to call them back"

"Ok" Tommy said as Jason pushed the communication buttons on his communicator.

"Jason to Justin do you read me?"

"Yeah loud and clear" said Justin.

"Are you better?"

"Yeah but Rocky refuses to tell me who this third person is."

"Justin what is going on?" said Tommy.

The next thing he heard was Hayley's voice.

"Tommy Ethan has betrayed us he's working with them?"

"How did you find out?"

"The way he's been acting and the fact Justin and Tori found him trying to delete Ranger files on your computer"

"Who's files?" asked Tommy.

"His own, Kat's and one who Rocky is refusing to Identify" said Justin

"Rocky who's is it?" asked Jason knowing Rocky wouldn't keep the secret unless it was bad.

"Zack"

"WHAT" replied Jason and Tommy together.

"Also getting back to Ethan there is something you should know, his last name isn't James it's Taylor"

"You mean he's Zack's Brother?" asked Jason.

"Yeah and one other thing Zack and Kat have been engaged secretly for three years"

"I'm gunna kill them all" said Tommy.

"Bro no your not Kim needs you" said Jason.

"We'd better go incase the doctor comes to get us we'll call again later, please Justin, the rest of you promise me you won't do anything stupid?" said Tommy.

"Yeah we Promise" came everyone's reply. Then the communicator went dead.

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

The Dino Rangers had just finished talking to Tommy when Justin pulled out his phone and scrolled through for a number and was about to ring it when Hayley said "Justin what are you doing, you heard what Tommy said?"

"Yeah I did and I'm not doing anything stupid I'm making a phone call" Justin responded as he pressed the ring button and raised the phone and pressed the loud speaker button so everyone could hear the conversation.

After a few minutes it was answered "Hello Silver guardians what can I do for you" said a female voice.

"Hi could I speak to Wes Collins please"

"I'm sorry Mr Collins is busy right now could I take a message"

"Let me try again this is Turbo Blue I need to speak to Time Force Red"

"Sorry sir I'll just go and get him for you"

Justin was put on hold while the lady went to get him.

"Hey Justin what the emergency you had to use the emergency contact code?"

"We have three renegade Rangers and Tommy has told me not to do anything stupid so I want you to send a message to every team that these three are dangerous"

"Ok who are they?"

"Zack Taylor original MMPR Black, Kat Taylor 2nd MMPR Pink, Zeo Pink and 1st Turbo Pink, and Ethan Taylor/James Blue Dino Thunder"

"What have they done?"

"Screw up Tommy's Life they sent the letter and tried to sabotage the Ranger records at Dino Base then teleported out"

"If they can teleport they maybe working for or with someone?"

"Yeah but I've been grounded and if I find anything you know I'd want to go"

"True Justin just focus on your Dakar deal it's a big thing for us to be able reach out and you doing it helps so just try to focus on that"

"I'll try I have a sponsorship meeting today with two other Rangers and Hayley all of which can hear you"

"Guy's make sure he takes it easy don't let him on a computer for more that five minute's or he'll try and find them"

"RIGHT" replied the other Rangers.

"Sometimes I hate you Wes" said Justin joking with him.

"No you don't, and remember Turbo Blue Rainbow commands you to stay put?" Wes laughed.

"Only two of his colours are in a rainbow" said Justin laughing back.

"I'll call when we find anything Justin. See you later?"

"Ok By Wes"

Then the phone went dead.

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

An hour later the alarm went off in the Command cave just as they were about to conduct their meeting about being Justin's sponsors.

"Uhm Guy's. What are those things?" asked Justin not recognizing the creatures that were attacking Reefside.

**A/N 2. I'm gunna do the reveal what the creatures are in the next chapter so please review with a guess and see if you're right.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey to every one of my fans this is a general message to all those.

I won't be updating any stories for a while since my mother's died today, but when I do return I promise to update at least 4 fan fic's if you want to send condolences please P/M instead of a review since I will replace this message when I post the new chapters

Thanks for reading from .Dawn


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: same as Chapter 1 so enjoy if you have any questions about this story feel free to ask them.**

**Summery: Justin enters the Dakar Rally he meets new friends and a possible girlfriend.**

**A/N: Reviews would be handy on this story tell me what you think of me putting Justin and Tori together. 1****st**** time on also feel free to write your own Justin Tori story so it's not the only one their. **

**Storm in the Dakar**

**Chapter 8**

"But how I thought the countdown wiped them out?" said Rocky.

"Anyone want to fill us in on what they are?" asked Hayley.

"Their called Putties Rita and Lord Zedd used them as foot soldiers before Rito upgraded them to Tenga's." said Aisha.

"Lets suit up and get out their" said Conner. As he, Kira, Trent, Tori and Justin got out their Morphers.

"Hey are you to gunna help as well or not?" asked Justin, noticing that Rocky and Aisha were just standing their.

"How we don't have any power?" asked Aisha.

"Well I know for a fact I never took your Zeo Powers Rocky, and you both should still posses you Ninja animal powers"

"It's worth a shot" said Rocky as he and Aisha both made the Ninja Ranger Morph move with that hands and called their animal then their cloth suits appears over their clothing.

Then a strange blue light appeared in front of them and from it a voice could be heard Rocky instantly recognised it was Ninjor.

"Rangers open your hands" he said.

Rocky and Aisha did as instructed and their Animal coins rematerialized in their hands.

"All right Ninjor thanks man?"

"You are welcome Ape but I must return to keep and eye on the Falcon and Crane"

"ITS MORPHIN TIME" called Rocky and Aisha.

"RED RANGER POWER" called Rocky.

"YELLOW RANGER POWER" called Aisha.

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" called Justin.

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM POWER OF WATER" called Tori.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" called Conner and Kira.

"TYRANNO" called Conner.

"PTERA" called Kira.

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER" called Trent.

And the 7 of them headed out to beat back the Puttie attack.

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

Meanwhile at the Hospital in Angel Grove Tommy and Jason were in the waiting room praying that the other Rangers could stop Justin from going after the other 3 Rangers.

"Jason did you ever suspect anything was going on with Kat and Zack?" asked Tommy.

"No that came completely from out of the blue, I always thought Zack was in to Angela" replied Jason.

KNOCK, KNOCK

The door to the room Jason and Tommy was in opened and a doctor walked in.

"Hi my names Dana I'm Kim's doctor I came to update you on her condition"

"Right I'm"

"Tommy Oliver and Jason Scott. I know who you are we actually have something in common" she said.

"Really and what would that be?"

"I am the Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger and a qualified Nurse any time a Ranger is brought into a hospital I get called to come and try to help."

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

In Reefside the 7 Rangers were fighting the putties and had defeated most of them until three different coloured monsters arrived.

"What are you supposed to be?" asked Rocky.

"I am Psycho Mastodon" said a Black Mammoth looking monster.

"I am Psycho Crane" said the Pink Crane like monster.

"I am Psycho Triceratops" said the Blue Triceratops like monster.

"IT'S THEM" spat Justin.

"GUY'S CALL YOUR WEAPONS" shouted Rocky.

"An excellent idea Red Ranger" said Psycho Mastodon, as the three Psycho's activated their weapons which looked identical to their Ranger weapons.

The 7 Rangers split in to teams to fight the Psycho's, Justin and Rocky took on Zack, Tori and Aisha took on Kat, and the Dino Thunders took on Ethan. And they fought to a stale mate none of the Rangers could find it in them to destroy the others except Justin who felt fully prepared to destroy the three evil Rangers, but was held back by Rocky and Trent allowing them to escape.

They managed to drag Justin back to Storm Blaster and the Jeep saw the state he was in and new he wasn't in his write mind and refused to move while Justin was sitting in the Drivers seat.

"Tori swapped places with Justin and they all returned to Tommy house.

_**Storm in the Dakar**_

Meanwhile in Angel Grove Hospital Danna was checking on Kimberly when she came round and the first thing she said was "Is Tommy here?"

"Yeah I'll just go and get him for you" said Danna.

She left the room and went to the waiting room and found Jason and Tommy waiting for any news.

"Danna how is she?" asked Jason.

"She's awake and asking for Tommy, so if you want I'll take you to her?"

"Yeah thanks" said Tommy and just after he and Danna had left the waiting room Jason's communicator went off.

"Jason here" he said.

"Jason its Rocky" said Rocky.

"Hey Rocky whats going on?"

"Uhm we have reason to believe they have more help"

"What makes you say that?"

"Uhm we just went off to fight an army of Putties in Reefside park and once we finished with them we turned to come back when three monsters appeared they called themselves Psycho Mastodon, Psycho Crane and Psycho Triceratops"

"Was it them?"

"That's what Justin believed and we fought them and Justin almost lost his cool"

"Have you contacted Silver Hills yet?"

"Yeah Justin done it when we finished talking to you earlier"

"Ok well like we said earlier keep your eye on him"

"But isn't he our best chance to get them?"

"Your probably right try to keep him under control, get him to focus on something"

"Right call us when you here anything on Kim"

"I will Tommy's just gone in to see her"

"Cool see you later by Jason"

"Yeah by Rocky" said Jason as they ended communication.


End file.
